


Those Were The Days

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer has been drifting away from Tucker, and it troubles him. (2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.24 "First Flight," 3.19 "Damage."  
  
Lyrics are from "Those Were the Days, My Friend" by Mary Hopkins.  


* * *

Jonathon Archer sat on the edge of his bed, surveying his quarters. Anything and everything that was not bolted down had been flung helter skelter during the Xindi attack on Enterprise. He started to pick up the books that lay on the bed when he noticed the pictures on the floor. Fortunately the picture frames used a plastic instead of glass for the covers. He hung up several and then stopped. He knelt down and picked up a photo of him and Trip at the 602 Club. He looked over at Porthos sitting on the dog bed. "Those were the days, Porthos. Those were the days.

He sat down and sighed as a song reverberated in his mind and he started singing low.

> Once upon a time there was a tavern  
> Where we used to raise a glass or two  
> Remember how we laughed away the hours  
> And think of all the great things we would do

Carefully opened a cabinet, found some dog treats and tossed one to Porthos, who caught it on the fly.

> Those were the days, my friend  
> We thought they'd never end  
> We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
> We'd live the life we choose
> 
> We'd fight and never lose  
> For we were young and sure to have our way  
> La la la la la la  
> La la la la la la

He placed some books on a shelf, then realized they were upside down and reorganized them.

> Then the busy years went rushing by us  
> We lost our starry notions on the way  
> If by chance I'd see you in the tavern  
> We'd smile at one another and we'd say
> 
> Those were the days, my friend  
> We thought they'd never end  
> We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
> We'd live the life we choose  
> We'd fight and never lose  
> Those were the days  
> Oh, yes, those were the days  
> La la la la la la  
> La la la la la la

He stared at the 602 Club picture as he put it in its place.

> Just tonight I stood before the tavern  
> Nothing seemed the way it used to be  
> In the glass I saw a strange reflection  
> Was that lonely stranger really me?
> 
> Those were the days, my friend  
> We thought they'd never end  
> We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
> We'd live the life we choose  
> We'd fight and never lose  
> Those were the days  
> Oh, yes, those were the days  
> La la la la la la  
> La la la la la la

As he picked up several books and placed them on a chair he spotted the Book of Sarek that T'Pol had given him. His fingers traced the book's name as he sat down on the bed.

> Through the door there came familiar laughter  
> I saw your face and heard you call my name  
> Oh, my friend, we're older but no wiser  
> For in our hearts the dreams are still the same...
> 
> Those were the days, my friend  
> We thought they'd never end  
> We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
> We'd live the life we choose  
> We'd fight and never lose  
> Those were the days  
> Oh, yes, those were the days

He sighed again and rested his face in his hands as Porthos jumped on the bed and nuzzled himself under Archer's arm. Archer reached over and scratched Portho's ears. "Porthos old boy, you are the only one I can talk to." After several minutes he got up and resumed his straightening up.

An hour later he walked to the porthole and realized he had no idea what he had been thinking about. There was a time when he used to welcome the visits from either his First Officer or his Chief Engineer. Over the months they had been in the Expanse, those visits had tapered off. Now they only came to him on official business. He thought back on the day that he threw the marauder into the airlock and started to decompress it. He had stepped over the line. From there he had gotten worse. Now he had stolen a warp coil. True he needed it and the cause was right but was he wrong? He wasn't sure.

He had wandered over to the porthole where he always enjoyed watching the stars fly by. Now all he saw was the reflection of a man with sunken eyes and in need of a shave. He took a breath as he remembered another old song that he had heard years before. "Computer play Lonely Windows."

The music started as his eyes searched the vision he saw in the window.

> Well I look into the window  
> And what do I see  
> I see a lonely man  
> Starin' back at me
> 
> His eyes are red and he needs a shave  
> He's really quite a mess  
> And in the window you can see his loneliness  
> He rubbed the two-day old stubble on his chin with his hand.
> 
> Lonely windows lonely mirrors  
> Lonely footsteps lonely tears  
> No smiles in this lonely world of mine  
> Lonely nights lonely streets  
> Lonely beds and lonely sheets
> 
> Oh this lonely man is gonna lose his mind  
> How I wish there was one window  
> With no reflection there  
> Of that lonely man
> 
> His cold and lonely stare  
> But the reflection of a man  
> With his head held high  
> Not lookin in the window
> 
> But walkin straight on by  
> Lonely windows lonely mirrors  
> Lonely footsteps lonely tears  
> No smiles in this lonely world of mine
> 
> Lonely nights lonely streets  
> Lonely beds and lonely sheets  
> Oh this lonely man is gonna lose his mind

Archer shook his head as he turned away from the haunting vision. He looked as his faithful furry companion. "I guess I am going to lose my mind."

The beep of his doorbell snapped him out of this thoughts. "Come."

Commander Tucker walked in. "I have an update on our repairs, Captain."

"Trip, you look like hell. Have you had any sleep?"

"You're no prize yourself, Captain. Have you had any?"

"You should know better than to answer a question with a question. I have just been straightening up. My quarters looks like a bad party gone worse. I think the 602 Club was in better shape after my fight A.G."

Trip nodded as he looked around. "Well you could use a maid, Captain but hell, whoever said a bachelor had to be neat?"

Archer moved a stack of books from a chair to the floor. "Have a seat Trip, we can talk about old times."

Trip shook his head. "I really need to see to the remaining repairs to the engine, Captain." He turned and walked out of the room.

Archer stared at the closed door. 'Ill be damned. Not once did he call he call me Jon.'

> Lonely windows lonely mirrors  
> Lonely footsteps lonely tears  
> No smiles in this lonely world of mine  
> Lonely nights lonely streets  
> Lonely beds and lonely sheets  
> Oh this lonely man is gonna lose his mind

The doorbell chimed again. "Come in."

Archer watched as T'Pol appeared wen the door opened. "T'Pol, Please come in and have a seat."

She handed him a PADD. "Here are the rearranged crew assignments, Captain." She nervously looked around the room.

"T'Pol you are as skittish as a kitten surrounded by a pack of German Shepherds. Please sit down."

"Really, Captain, I must get back to the bridge."

Jon sighed. "T'Pol isn't it the First Officer's job to help her Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

"Isn't it the Captain's job to insure that he people, including the First Officer is taken care of?"

"Yes, Sir, I suppose."

"Well, Sub-Commander, I need your help. Now sit down! Please."

T'Pol reacted as if she had been hit in the face by a windstorm. She sat down at the edge of the chair, back straight, hands folded in her lap. "What is troubling you Captain?"

Archer looked at the woman who was showing signs of emotions. "Where should I start? My ship is barely able to function. There are hull breaches and I lost eighteen of the finest crew ever put together. My Chief Engineer was insubordinate with me when he attacked the only man who can help. If I didn't need him in Engineering, he would be in the brig."

T'Pol nodded. "I had a similar situation with him. I understand why he is upset with the Xindi. It is illogical to attack Degra, but I am sure that he is struggling with not only the loss of his sister but also Ensign Taylor. He is also having difficulty writing Ensign Taylor's parents.

"T'Pol, I asked him to write one letter. I have to write eighteen. That comes with the territory of being a commander. They don't teach you that in Starfleet."

"I am not sure I have an answer to Commander Tucker's problem."

"What about your problem?"

T'Pol looked at Archer for a moment. "I am fine, Captain."

"Like hell you are. I know you aren't sleeping. I can see it in your eyes. Your hands shake and you attacked my desk. T'Pol, what is wrong? You can tell me. Don't pull back into that Vulcan shell of yours. We need each other and I need you are your best. Do I need to order you to tell me?"

"I am fine, Captain. I have not been meditating like I should. May I go?"

Sad eyes looked at T'Pol. "There was a time you have trusted me T'Pol."

She lowered her head a moment. "Captain, I..."

"Ok, T'Pol don't tell me. Dismissed."

The windstorm hit T'Pol again as she stood up, turned and left. The door swished closed as she leaned up against the corridor wall. 'What will he think of me now?'

Jon watched his First Officer leave before standing and going back to the porthole. His mind was pained again.

> How I wish there was one window  
> With no reflection there  
> Of that lonely man  
> His cold and lonely stare  
> But the reflection of a man  
> With his head held high  
> Not lookin in the window  
> But walkin straight on by

Archer stared at his unwelcome apparition for a few minutes before stretching out on his bed. With a soft whine, Porthos curled up next to him.

As he slept, visions of his past with T'Pol pummeled his mind. He saw their first meeting when he admitted he was holding back from knocking her on her ass. He remembered how he saved her when she was blown across the flight deck during a blinding snow storm He saw her when they were tied together and he found his face buried between breasts, with her on top. Visions that were pleasant were mixed with the more unpleasant ones and caused him to have a fitful sleep until he escaped from REM sleep.

He awoke to moisture on his cheek and a hot breath breathing on his face. He jerked and rolled to the floor as Porthos stood on the bed and looked down on him from his vantagepoint.

He looked at the door as the chime sounded.

* * *

T'Pol spent several minutes leaning against the corridor outside of the Captain's quarters and breathed deeply. Hearing low voices approaching, she proceeded to her own quarters. As her door swished closed behind her she looked at her shaking hands. 'I lied to him. I am off duty for three more hours. He needs me and I need him, but I still lied to him. What will he think of me if he ever discovers the truth? He called out to me for help and offered me his help, yet I turned away.'

T'Pol looked at her surrounding and was pleased that their was little damage. She found a meditation candle and lit it after placing it on the floor in the center of the room. Taking off the top of her jumpsuit she knelt down and closed her eyes. Her mind touched various areas of her body, starting with her feet, feeling the muscles that were so tense and forced them to relax. Stretching out her fingers, she massaged her thighs until she reached her stomach where the fabric of her suit ended.

Totally absorbed in her meditation, she was surprised when her fingers began to massage her breasts. She opened her eyes in shock as her fingers caressed the nipples. Sweat glistened on her naked upper torso and she felt warmth on her face and crotch. She reluctantly replaced her hands on her thighs and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to let her mind focus on things of the past. She began to reminisce about the interactions with her Captain, starting with their first meeting. Over and over again her mind played the scene when she and Archer had been tied together and she ended up on top of him with his face buried between her breasts. 'Oh Jonathon, how I miss those times, harrowing as they were. You were so tender and caring. I almost wish we could relieve that time, minus the ropes.'

T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were not longer shaking and the emotional stress had subsided. 'I must tell him. It is the logical thing to do.' Blowing out the candle, she replaced her top and walked out of her room.

With intrepidation, a residual from the Trelium D, she pushed the doorbell. The door swished open and she saw a disheveled Archer on the floor with Porthos standing on the bed over him. "Is this a bad time, Captain?"

"No, no, come in." Archer stood up as Porthos ran to the foot of the bed, tail wagging and with a seeming grin on his canine face as he stared at the Vulcan woman.

"I need your assistance, Captain, as a friend."

"Then drop the Captain and call me Jonathon. Please sit down."

She sat down with her back rigid and her hands on her lap. "Jonathon, I need to tell you what has been happening to me for the last three months. Please don't judge me."

Over the next hour, as T'Pol related what had happened to her, Archer's mind went from anger to sadness.

"Bridge to T'Pol."

Archer stood up and went to the intercom. "Lieutenant T'Pol and I are discussing something what is it?"

"The Sub-Commander asked me to call her five minutes before her shift."

"Lieutenant, can you cover her for another hour? We are discussing something of extreme importance and we need to finish it."

"Aye, Aye, Captain. Reed out."

Archer walked back over and sat down next to T'Pol to her right. He placed his right hand on hers and his left hand rubbed her back. "I wish you had come to me earlier."

"Are you angry with me?"

Archer looked at her. "Angry, yes, but not at you, with myself. I have been so focused on the mission that I ignored one of my best friends and confidant. I apologize."

"It is I who should apologize to you Jonathon. I betrayed your trust by experimenting with Trelium D and hiding it. I am ashamed that I turned to Commander Tucker to experiment instead of coming to you."

Archer squeezed her hand. "T'Pol, I understand how living among humans can be strenuous to Vulcans. You not only exceeded the length of time any Vulcan remained on an Earth vessel you volunteered to come into the Expanse with us. Of course it would be strenuous, especially after the encounter with the Vulcan ship. As your Captain and your friend, we will put this behind us and move forward, but only if you promise me something."

T'Pol nodded. "Whatever you want, I promise."

"I want you to promise me that if you have a problem with anything, including experimenting with emotions, you will come to me first. OK?"

"I agree. Thank you Jonathon."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

T'Pol nodded. "I am reluctant to mention this."

"Don't be. Just tell me."

"I don't know how long it will be before we return to Vulcan or be near a Vulcan ship."

"Nor do I. Does this have anything to do with your Pon Farr? I know you don't like to discuss it, but I had read up when you were infected with that virus. Are you afraid you will be going into the cycle?"

She swallowed hard and glanced at the floor. "Yes, even though I experimented with Commander Tucker, I felt no emotions. It left me empty and unfulfilled. My time is fast approaching and I will be experiencing raw desire." She looked at him and nervously glanced at the deck. "I will need to fulfill the demands of my body. I will need to mate. The mating urge does not need to be with a Vulcan, only with a male."

Archer looked at her. "What is it you need from me? No, don't answer. That was a dumb question. Are you asking me to mate with you? I mean I would be honored to assist you but I don't want to take advantage of my First Officer."

"Jonathon, if I had broken a leg and there was no one else around, you would set it for me, correct?" She saw Archer nod. "In a way it is the same thing as you would be assisting me in relieving my affliction."

"In that case, T'Pol. I accept."

"There is something else, Jonathon. For a time there is a possibility that our minds will join. I will be able to read your mind and I will be unable to control my emotions so you will also be able to read my mind."

Archer nodded as he realized that they would be sharing each other's deepest thoughts. " You will be fine with my human emotions?"

"I am prepared as my emotions will be fully exposed. I want you to understand what you be experiencing."

"T'Pol, I think I know what I am getting myself in for. Do we need to practice before your time?"

"It is unnecessary, but might be what you humans term pleasurable."

Archer smiled. "Shall we start now?"

T'Pol reached over and took his hand. "That would be most desirable. You would be able to understand our minds linking."

* * *

An hour later, T'Pol rolled over on her side and looked at Jonathon. "Would you please tell me the significance of something?"

Archer smiled. "Sure. What is it?"

"Who was that lonely man in the window?"

"Why don't you read my mind?" He placed his right hand behind her head and brought her lips to his.

T'Pol broke the kiss. "Computer, lights one percent." She continued the kiss.


End file.
